


Fall Of Nemmire ( a side story)

by Suzuran01



Series: Aravalie [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Agony, Attack, Death, F/F, Maiar, Mother Complex, Sadness, Songs, Valinor, betray, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuran01/pseuds/Suzuran01
Summary: ( Attention; this short story is an abandoned idea.It’s my first writing about Nemmire and Ilwie, which I wrote in May. This is also an ‘unexpected attack’, and before Narmo’s story (Unexpected Beast Attack), there was Nemmire’s fall .)





	Fall Of Nemmire ( a side story)

**Author's Note:**

> ( Attention; this short story is an abandoned idea. 
> 
> It’s my first writing about Nemmire and Ilwie, which I wrote in May. This is also an ‘unexpected attack’, and before Narmo’s story (Unexpected Beast Attack), there was Nemmire’s fall .)

A shiny and a cold creature fell from the sky. As it falls to the ground, froze its surrounding. Ilwie stood up with panic and hoped that it wasn’t the thing she thought. It was a bird, but it was half frozen. It was near to death.

First, she hesitated to touch the bird, but then her instinct to help overcome her fear. By taking the risk of exposing her real identity; she created a blue flame. She touched to the bird, and by her touch, the ice began to retreat. At this moment, she felt the iron’s cold and her hot blood flowing down from her neck. So familiar, an old voice said;  
“Let her go.”  
She took her hands away from the bird and held them up. The sword now appeared; she stood up, and by not wanting to, she looked at the person who holds the sword. Her eyes opened with shock and sudden sadness; she felt like she was drowning for a brief moment and called her name:  
“Nemmire?”  
The white-haired maia answered her call:  
“It’s been a long time, Sora!”

She and Altohtar were already aware of the unwanted visitor in the woods that they were guarding, and they were preparing to catch it. However, she couldn’t think that this person was the one she put into a long sleep, before the War of Wrath to protect her from the others. Also, she couldn’t imagine hearing the name given to her by Sayuri once again. Her feeling of drowning was continuing, but this feeling was more like it was someone pressing on to her soul. She wasn’t able to say a thing; the words were rising from her chest but destroyed before they reached to her tongue. As she was standing with the shock of seeing her and the feeling of the sword on her neck, Nemmire began to talk.  
“You can’t imagine how much time I spent to find you,” she whispered.  
“I always desired to ask you; that why did you leave me all alone, why Beleriand was under the sea when I woke up? However, you weren’t there! You were like erased from all Arda and years and years I searched for a sign from you. I even went to your dear father Mairon’s door, but he said that you were dead. Such a lie!”  
Ilwie paralyzed over those words; in a brief moment, before the Valar, her real identity was exposed. Nemmire could be count as she took her revenge from Ilwie, but everything was just about to begin. Nemmire continued by talking with a higher tone:  
‘You were always his favorite! He went against Melkor, and took the risk to face the wrath of Ulmo to protect you! Why was I even surprised by that? Even at that time, when he announced you as his own child; he called you Aravalie! You, Ilwie, his last child were higher than both Weon and Ixalo, in his own eyes. And that day, the day Melkor gave me the order to kill you and the day I failed to do so; now I’m regretful that I couldn’t kill you back then!“

Those last words have torn Ilwie’s heart apart. She knew well of her try to kill her when she was just born, but she buried that truth deep inside her heart and never say a word about it afterward. She has seen her as a mother and loved her in that way. Thus after those words, she couldn’t hear any other words came out of Nemmire’s mouth. Her only thought was how to get rid of the sword on her neck and how to stop the ice which was spreading around them. As that thought appeared in her mind, she felt a current inside her body. She was like she-tiger about to attack her opponent, and all Valinor was her home to protect. She held the sword with her palms in a sudden act and with a movement of her wrist, she threw the sword away from Nemmire’s hand. She took advantage of Nemmire’s one second of being graveled and hit her in the face; Nemmire has thrown away. With speed, she took the bird from the ground, and she began to run towards to Manwe. However, with a sudden realization, she understood that he was the last existence which she hoped for help from after she stamped as the daughter of the evil. Thus she turned back with the same rush. She couldn’t waste the time that created by Nemmire’s stagger, so she left the Mahanaxar hurried. Now one thing was clear; she was left all alone by them if she does not count the followers of Orome. Though, she was sure that they’ll look her with different eyes from now on.

She warmed the bird as she ran away from them, she held her close and eventually, she freed the bird from the cursed ice of Nemmire. Thus one of the damages that created by Nemmire was ended, but her own life was still at risk. Nemmire would never draw her sword out on an unimportant bird; clearly, she had a greater intention than this: and this cannot be something different than killing Ilwie, and making the sole wish of her dear lord real.  
She kept running away from Mahanaxar. Although she was heading to the people she never expected, that she never desired to add to this fight: the people of Noldor and Vanyar. So as she saw them, she paralyzed where she stood. Hopelessly she searched for somewhere else to go but she was at the bay. Nemmire’s creepy voice was growing closer; she was screaming her father-name:  
“Maironiel, Maironiel!”  
There was just one way left: She had to face with Nemmire. She looked toward the crowd, and soon she found what she was looking for. There were some elven blades, which was there only to be displayed. Thus she rushed toward the blades. As she held one of them, Nemmire has already located her.

Time has changed Nemmire a lot. The sleep that Ilwie put her into made her fears appear once again, remembering the time she killed Calarie and Muinahina instead of Ilwie began to poison her mind. She was already falling to the darkness before the War of Wrath, but Ilwie’s existence stopped from cutting the ties. Then things changed; the mercy of Ilwie put her into an unreturnable way, thrown her down of a dark and terrifying abyss.

Ilwie felt her breathing becoming faster; the fire was in her veins. She felt that she was eventually running toward to her end, after all those ages she passed. Nemmire and Ilwie gazed each other for a while. This silence was reminding the time before a great storm. They were about to ignite the war of the ice and fire; they resembled two important material that Melkor created on Ea.  
They ran toward to each other; their swords united in the air, sparks scattered. Their attacks missed each other again and again, but they were also powerful. Nemmire’s greatest power was freezing; she could freeze even the air’s itself. She used her skills many times; however, even she throws thousands of ice arrows to Ilwie or attempts to catch her with the ice columns which she formed from the ground; she was failing. Ilwie was running away from every attack Nemmire made by her mighty flames or with her speed. However, Ilwie wasn’t able to use her full power, and this was putting her at risk. Because Nemmire was once one of Ulmo’s maiar and her name was coming after Osse. Showing weakness before her or being unable to use power could be deathly. Thus they continued. Finally, Nemmire caught a weakness from Ilwie and threw her to the ground. She pressed to Ilwie’s stomach with revengefulness and pointed her sword to her neck; and shouted:  
“It’s time for you to die under my feet like once your mother did! So finally, I’ll make my master’s wish true!”

Ilwie appeared like she was near to her death to someone who’s witnessing this, but as she heard Nemmire talking about her mother she felt all of her soul burned she threw her away and:  
“Was all of this about this nonsense?!” she shouted to her. Her eyes filled with Orome’s anger, shining:  
“Will you really sacrifice me to that stupid order that fool and traitor Melkor gave to you? Were all struggle that I’ve been through, the mercy I show to you for nothing? Tell me!”  
Her tears were flowing down and her eyes filled with sadness.  
The sky glared. Nemmire wasn’t expecting such response. Those words confused her mind more, she was doubting. Melkor, who gave her home or Ilwie, who loved her even she tried to kill her once; which one she decided to choose?  
Nemmire smiled, now she made her decision.  
“I already told you, Lady Sora; we cannot be together. One of us will die, why would I desire to be the one who will die? While I can prove my loyalty to Melkor by killing you?”  
She was making this talk before the king Finarfin and Calarie, in the middle of Noldor and everyone in this crowd heard her dark words.

Ilwie felt the same current inside her body. Hearing the name of the person she hated most. How many nightmares could fit in one day? She turned her back and climbed up the stairs. Now she was before the chair of Fingon; who avoided the fight of her and Nemmire and went away. She turned back to Nemmire once again.  
“If you were that loyal to your master; then why did you fail that time? No doubt, you could have saved me from this winding and tearful road if you could have succeeded,” she said and her voice was trembling  
She smiled half.  
“You’re talking the truth. Because I witnessed your agony too. Now you see, the best way is your death for both of us!” Nemmire answered.  
Ilwie’s tears dried and now there was a foxy light in her eyes. With ambition:  
“So, do it now! Go take that bow and arrow, and shoot me from my heart as you stretch the bow. If you can’t kill me now, surely you’ll never can!”  
Nemmire’s eyes opened with shock. She never thought that words like this could fall from Ilwie’s lips. However, as she said so, she couldn’t lose this chance and she did what Ilwie told her to do. Now the arrow aimed to Ilwie’s heart.  
Ilwie opened her arms; there was a slight victory smile on her face. She was about to reach her goal. At that moment:  
“Shoot me, because you have lost Nemmire,” Ilwie thought.  
Then Nemmire as she stretches the bow:  
“Yes, Sora; you really won this fight.” she thought.

The arrow burst out.

Everbody was holding their breath as they watch them and before the eyes of the House of Fingolfin, the arrow hit Ilwie’s chest. That moment a shocked expression appeared on Ilwie’s face and she fell over Fingon’s chair. Eldar, who saw her shot by Nemmire, stood up with shock. Calarie, who was watching it away, screamed with pain and shouted: “Haldanarie!”  
At that moment Ilwie let the arrow drop, and the arrow fell to the ground. In reality, the arrow didn’t hit Ilwie’s chest!  
She tried to catch her breath, which cut because of the tension of the arrow; she was looking at Nemmire with hate. She held the sides of the chair and stood up furiously. She was like weighing Nemmire with her eyes, and she appeared like an empress in the eyes of Eldar. She took out something shiny from her cloth’s chest part; this was a dagger. She held it toward Nemmire.  
“Soron!” Nemmire murmured with a shocked expression.  
This was the name of the dagger, and it meant “eagle” in old Quenya. It belonged to Calarie’s father, Fingon and it passed to him from Fingolfin. It was given by Calarie to Ilwie when she was just a newborn baby to meet again if their ways are separated. And Calarie with a relaxed voice:  
“This is Soron, this is Soron!” she replied.  
The real duel was about the begin because at that moment Nemmire began to sing a song, which came from the depths of Angband.

She was talking about the nonsense of the justice and was telling the beauty of the war and was saying that what a miracle was its horror. Then Ilwie answered:

 

The god of the sea sleeps in the sea of the light  
As the mistakes wave between the scars  
He wants to go to the surface, to breathe  
And I take the love and the hate,  
Only to melt and to mix.  
Understanding the contradiction of the world,  
As the machines hid their voices behind  
Inside a dream coming to its end.  
And now I do not walk there anymore.  
Because you cut the wall of water  
As the lotuses bloom  
Inside of a frozen pond  
And I color them with indigo blue  
As we are taken to the hatred,  
The greatest treasure hides beneath a smile  
Shaken command destroys the darkness  
Crushed by the narcissism  
Sitting over me  
The key is destroyed,  
Yet it’s still dear to me  
Even the ring of love will burn.  
Grief circles in my mind and in my soul,  
I understood the contradiction of the world,  
I will swallow every mistake on it

(The lyrics are inspired by Yanagi Nagi’s song)

She reached her hand toward the sky as she sung the last words. Then took it back to her face, and slowly placed it to her side. Her eyes were focused on Nemmire. A soft smile appeared on Nemmire’s face:  
‘Now she is stronger than me; even she is a half-maia she has no difference from the maiar of Manwe.’ she thought.

She felt proud in a weird way. She felt like she was her mother. There could be no greater contrast than her actions.  
The sky filled with storm clouds: and with its thunder and lightning, it was like it was crying. Ea couldn't keep calm when two of Angband's strongest warriors were fighting. Thus Nemmire spoke:  
"Oh my dear Ilwie, you have no other choices than killing me. You and I cannot walk together on this land." A tear fell from her eye;  
"Nor Valar, nor Eru would let that happen, and I had no other choices than killing you Ilwie Aravalie. Because now the oath we have sworn driving us to the corner. !"  
Ilwie was silently crying. She slowly reached her hand toward Fingon's sword and took it. She went down to the stairs as she brushed the sword to the stairs, and she held it toward her.

"Come, Soronume, Bor's adopted daughter! Mairon's dear daughter and the star that Eldar lost in the East: Come, you are worthy of my attention!" Nemmire shouted, and Ilwie ran toward her.  
They fought relentlessly. Then in a brief moment, Nemmire caught Ilwie's hair; such a horrible moment it was that everybody again thought she could be killed. However, they were wrong, because Ilwie cut her hair without hesitating; and hit Nemmire so hard that she flung away.  
As she was throwing Ilwie the daggers made of ice, Ilwie was stopping her by using her sword and her will to rule the fire before it reaches her. However, she could not save herself from her sword like this, because this time Nemmire was the lucky one. As she jumped over Ilwie, Ilwie's ring flew out where it was bind; and Ilwie frightened for a brief moment. However, Nemmire couldn't see it as she couldn't see the Valar. As she swung her sword to cut her throat, she sliced the ring in two. The cut ring created a force between them that they both thrown to the other edges.

Ilwie's real face was appearing, and she banged the doors of Mahanaxar. That bang reminded her of the dark moment at the War of Wrath; the moment she killed Ancalagon the Black and the fell which torn her spine and bones.

She fell before Manwe's throne, as she broke the doors. Half of her face covered with blood and that made Valar think that she slaughtered by Nemmire and she has thrown there to mock them, but Ilwie was alive.

At that moment Nemmire stood up with panic and ran toward where Ilwie has thrown. Then she saw her, and she felt her breath cut. Because she noticed her just before she awoke, and she thought that Ilwie was at the door of death.  
Ilwie slowly stood up and sit. Her hands were on the ground, and she was looking there. Then she glanced at Nemmire, and she felt her heart torn because of pain: She could not save her before the Valar. She looked at the ground again and began to murmur a song about their old, happy days.

As she sung the song Nemmire began to sing with her. Their voices embraced each other; it rose and rose, and in the end, Ilwie finished the song on her own with a sad tone, because there was a terrified expression on Nemmire's face. Ilwie looked at her and:  
"Since when you are looking at me with those eyes, Nemmire?" she questioned her.  
"Ilwie, why?" Nemmire replied with fear. "Why did you had Gothmog's whip?"  
Ilwie turned her face away from her. She whispered in a cold voice:  
"I, I earned it,"  
Everybody and even Altohtar himself was horrified to hear such words from her. He was witnessing this side of her for the first time. On the other hand, Culasso was waiting for Ilwie's sign for the attack. They were all so sure that she'll appear afterward, but then she caught them unaware. Nemmire continued to talk:  
"So, you were the one who killed that maiar before the War of Wrath?"  
Ilwie answered;  
"If you realized that it was me, then why didn't you tell this to Morgoth?"

"Because I couldn't believe it! I thought that I was mistaken, I thought that you were one of us, and because of that...  
But you, you couldn't able to kill me either. That's why this is happening today!" Nemmire said.  
They silenced. Then Ilwie spoke;  
"Yes," she said, her eyes were focused somewhere ahead. "I think so too; I never thought that you could wake up once again. Why didn't I let her, why didn't I killed you that day?"  
Then Nemmire rushed;  
"Please stop this nonsense! You can still prove to him that you are loyal! Return to the Middle Earth with me, I beg you!"  
"I can't do that," she said, "I failed to become a filial daughter."  
Nemmire's lips were trembling.  
"It's not the time for to ridicule, Sora." but then she got furious and drew her sword once again.  
"I can't keep trying to make you understand this anymore. I swear that I'll tear you apart once again Golden Dragon!" she shouted.  
Over those words, Ilwie began to laugh like she was insane. This made Culasso more stressful. As she stopped laughing, she looked at Nemmire:  
"I'm so happy that I knew you, and you won your own game Nemmire, but my game starts now!" then she glanced at Culasso.  
He understood her message and fired the signal.

In a moment she was surrounded by the hunters of Orome. They caught her and began to strangle her. She was going to die! Ilwie was only looking at her. She felt her stomach burns, and without being able to explain, she remembered the time that she told her how much she was scared of suffocating.  
She took a deep breath and looked at the broken sword on the ground. She knew what she has to do.  
She held the sword by rushing, and she began to try to turn the sword into a dagger. Her father Mairon had the knowledge of Aule, so she could make something like that if she wishes to do. Then she succeeded and stood up. Nemmire was still suffering. She held the dagger on her face, and the mask of the Golden Dragon appeared on it. Now Ilwie revealed her real identity to everyone. With a swift movement of her hand, she threw the dagger toward Nemmire. The dagger hit the Nemmire's heart! As Nemmire falls to the ground, Ilwie was looking at her feet. Then she looked at her with a fearful expression on her face, her body bleeding on the ground.

Ilwie rushed to her, fastly took out the rope on her neck and embraced her tightly. Then she held her body and took her where she landed before; before the throne of Manwe. They were both crying, crying to this sad fate of theirs; and she held Nemmire's hand like she cannot let it go.  
"Forgive me," whispered Nemmire,"Forgive me, because I separated you from your mother; because I disclosed Finrod on his way to the Silmarils. Because I didn't want to share you, and because I led Ulfast to the way of treachery."  
"Please, don't talk," Ilwie whispered to her but she continued.  
"How much hard those days must be to you: Watching Finrod's death and witnessing Ulfast's betrayal. Oh, Ilwie, humanity couldn't understand you. You were born with unmatched skills, and yet you used them only for their sake. Even if they all turned their back on you, you kept fighting and made the impossible real.  
I must go back to Eru. I must face consequences for my mistakes. Only by doing this, I..."  
Her words cut; her time was limited. Ilwie was crying as the Valar watched them.  
"I will go back to my home and I will miss you, Ilwie..."  
Her hand fell. She was gone.  
Ilwie sobbed:  
"Are you cold, Nemmire? You must be cold. Lying on the ground, before the eyes of the persons who hated you."  
Then she took off her jacket and put it on Nemmire.  
"Isn't it better? There will be no cold. You shall forget everything between us. Because I will forget everyone who was mean to us, so you should. You should rest well. Don't worry about me! I will forget too, and I will not think about it again. So go, go!"  
She fell on her body. She was sobbing: today was a dark day for her. She hugged her and kept crying. Now her heart was filled with agony and sadness. Her breathing got heavy and her eyes began to darken. Fury sparked inside of her. 

She screamed with a heartbreaking sound and that moment she and Nemmire ignited: A blue flame surrounded them. Thus the thought inside her mind sprang to the dead trees and they were awoken like it was a miracle. Then their roots began to spread; they were going into the woods of Altohtar. They destroyed every being who was changed by Nemmire. 

At that moment Ilwie was sitting inside of the fire with Nemmire in her arms. Nemmire's body was cracking, and Ilwie lied her on the ground and placed her hand on her chest, over her heart. Then she pressed it, and her body torn apart. 

There was nothing left from her _cloth_ , and she looked at her in her real form. She made Ilwie stand up and lifted her with herself. Then gently pushed her through the doors of Mahanaxar: Ilwie stepped to the ground with gracefulness and with no clothes on her. Nemmire has taken to the side of Eru to judge.  
She stood there with all of her beauty and Weon rushed to her; covered her body with his cloak, then embraced her.  
"Weon," she whispered as she smelled his scent.  
Feeling her brother when she filled with emptiness: this was the most surprising for her in all of this.  
As he held her tightly, she felt like she was at her home once again; but this was nothing more than a dream for her. It was too beautiful to become real. However, she saw his pale hair and heard his voice with astonishment in it. As she looked ahead, she saw Aule. It was real, and Nemmire was gone. With this thought, her eyes filled with tears again and she felt her legs weak. If he wasn't holding her, she could be on the ground.  
She felt powerless.

**Author's Note:**

> Nemmire's cloth is her shaped body; maiar body.  
> (This story is not canon in Aravalie, but relationships and the information is real in Aravalie.


End file.
